MY IMMORTAL
by Dark Daimon
Summary: SPOILERS


A/N: Kon'nichiwa!!!!! How are you all? This is my FIRST FF7 songfic! Usually it's Inuyasha...But this one is more of a FF7 mood. Now. First off: I believe in TifaxCloud pairings HOWEVER...to be a writer, I have to experience different sides of things. So Cloud is in love with AERIS in this fic.

Disclaimer: I do not own Evanescence, her songs, or FF7 (well, I OWN the game but I don't OWN it) or its characters.

**MY IMMORTAL**

Cloud sat alone, in a bar in Junon. He had gone to take a load off at the beach after all that's happened. But he could never take a load off. Too much went through his mind.

**_I'm so tired of being here..._**

**_Suppressed by all my childish fears..._**

**_And if you have to leave...I wish that you'd just leave..._**

**_Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone..._**

Cloud felt like he had nothing more to live for. As if he lost his heart as soon as Sephiroth's sword gave a clean cut to Aeris. He wanted to see her again so badly...but what if she would be angry at him for not stopping Sephiroth...? No, she's not liked that...is she? He thought to himself.

Thoughts of her ran through his mind. He couldn't forget the last smile she had given him before she was swept back to the earth. He didn't want to forget her, but at the same time it pained him to think of her.

**_These wounds won't seem to heal_**

**_This pain is just too real_**

**_There's just too much that time cannot erase_**

He knew she wouldn't come back. He took another drink of his hard drink in depression. Even though she was the one who had died, he felt as though he had too.

**_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_**

**_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_**

**_And I've held your hand through all of these years_**

**_And you still have...all of me_**

She was such a happy spirit. He regretted not asking her if she felt pain as well. He remembered when they first met and he had to fight off the Turks. Around that time was the first time her heard her sweet sounding laugh. His heart was devoted to her.

**_You use to captivate me by your resonated light_**

**_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_**

**_Your face it holds my once pleasant dreams_**

**_Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_**

She was very unique. So bright and inquisitive. She was one of a kind. She was Aeris. The sweet flower girl draped in pink who had died over a year ago. Every night he would think of her and be haunted by the fact that he did nothing. Nothing at all...

**_These wounds won't seem to heal_**

**_This pain is just too real_**

**_There's just too much that time cannot erase_**

He walked out of the bar and walked along the beach. He remembered all he showed her. All he promised to show her. And all of the things he lost when she died.

**_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_**

**_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_**

**_And I've held your hand through all of these years_**

**_And you still have...all of me_**

He looked out to the distance.

**_I've tried so hard to tell myself that your gone_**

**_But though your still with me_**

**_I've been alone all along_**

He always thought that she was there somewhere. But part of him refused to believe it. He was forced to live a life of loneliness, with sorrow as his only mate. Aeris was gone. He was alone. There wasn't anything more to it. He loved her so much though that part of him still believed she was there.

**_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_**

**_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_**

**_And I've held your hand through all of these years_**

**_And you still have...all of me_**

He felt a warm touch upon his lips as if someone had kissed him. But in front of him was the cold sea, releasing winds making him shiver. Yet his lips were warm and could not open. They then began to get cold again. The sun began to shine immediately and he was warm.

Then he did something he hadn't done in a long time...

He cried.

A/N: R & R


End file.
